A desktop computer is generally used to create and store personal and business information files and records. Remote access to the data files in the desktop computer when traveling either on business or for pleasure can only be accomplished, at present, by a modem connection through another computer assuming another computer is available. The other computer may be another desk top computer or a portable notebook type computer. It would however be desirable when away on a business trip or on vacation to be able to remotely access the desk top computer in one's office or home using a TV or other video monitor to display the stored computer data files for the purpose of reading and/or editing or creating new data files and for storing the edited or newly created files in the remotely accessed computer. It would also be desirable to access the Internet through the remotely accessed computer so as to view and/or transfer information from the world wide web “WWW” for display in the TV or other video monitor.
The portable device and system of the present invention provides wireless access to a remotely located desktop computer and permits data files stored in the remotely accessed computer to be displayed over any available video monitor preferably a standard TV without any physical connection to the video monitor. Alternatively, information on the world wide web “WWW” may be displayed on the video monitor by accessing the Internet through the remotely accessed computer. The files of the remotely located desktop computer may also be edited or new files created etc. using the TV monitor to display the edited or newly created files and the edited or newly created files may be stored in the remotely accessed computer. If a printer is available the accessed and/or edited files in the remotely located desktop computer may also be downloaded and printed. In addition, e-mail may be sent via the Internet with or without attachments of selected data files stored in the remotely located desktop computer through operation of the remotely located desktop computer using the TV monitor to display the e-mail message and/or attachments before transmission.